Never Gonna Be Alone
by AnimeniacAnonymous
Summary: It's a big day for Ryuji and Taiga...


Hey everyone! Here's number six. This one is one hundred percent fluff and I hope you enjoy all the good feels.

~AnimeniacAnonymous

Never Gonna Be Alone

Takasu Ryuuji fiddles nervously with his hair in the bathroom, trying to get it to lay straight and give him a softer and less intimidating look. But his hands are shaking, which makes it difficult to keep it in place, and whenever he runs his fingers through it trying to get it to lay flat it ends up slicked back, which makes him look like his father, which makes him look more intimidating, which he can't fix because-

A knock on the door startles Ryuji from his self-perpetuating thoughts. "Oi, Takasu. Are you still in there? You've been in there for twenty minutes now. Come on out, the guy's waiting," his best friend Kitamura says.

"Be right out!" the eighteen year old calls out, taking one last look in the mirror before accepting that this is how he was going to look.

Opening the door, he steps out and sees Kitamura; looking much tanner from his time in America, casually leaning against the wall. Seeing his nervousness, his friend shoots him a reassuring grin before clapping him on the shoulder and leading him into the meeting room where he meets the government official who is taking care of this whole thing. He shakes his hand and tries for a smile but, judging by the look of fear on the old man's face, it probably comes out more frightening than he intended. "Dude, don't worry about it." Ryuuji turns to face Kitamura, who succeeds in smiling reassuringly. "You've been ready for this for like a year now. Just relax and let everything happen."

Ryuuji takes in several deep breaths before finally nodding and replying "Okay, let's get this done." Kitamura beams at him before directing his attention to the small official and nodding at him to begin.

Ryuuji turns and looks at the people sitting in the small room where the ceremony is taking place. It's a small affair, with only a few attendees sitting in as witnesses: his mom, his grandparents, her mom, and Ami are all sitting there and looking at him waiting for the love of his life to walk into the room.

A door opens and Kushieda, holding a small bouquet of lilies walks into the room escorting his love who is wearing a simple white dress and a small veil. Ryuuji feels his breath catch at how lovely Taiga looks. The simplicity of the dress only highlights the glow of her cheeks as she blushes deep red from nervousness and embarrassment. He feels heat in his cheeks as well when Kushieda puts Taiga's smaller hand into his and he curves his hand to cradle hers.

Neither of them looks at each other for a long moment; both of them are a bit too overwhelmed to do that at first. But none of that matters apparently as the official begins the proceedings. "Now then, we are gathered her today because these two young people have expressed their wish to be joined in marriage. Is this the case?"

Ryuuji manages to mumble 'yes' through the sudden tightness in his throat. He's not opposed to the marriage, not at all! It's what he's always wanted. But suddenly the reality of the situation is dawning on him: the permanency of their vows, the huge undertaking that is ahead of them, and the length of their lives that stretch before them. It seems like his bride is just as flustered all she can manage is a nod of the head and a slight tightening of her hand where it lies gripped in his own sweaty palm.

It's enough for the official though. He nods his head and pulls out the paperwork they will need to sign at the end of this. "Here is the family registry you have both filled out and submitted. All it requires is your signatures and this marriage will begin. Do you understand?" Another set of nods is his answer. The man nods once in acknowledgement before addressing all of the attendees. "All of you are here to act as witnesses to this union. You will be responsible for testifying that this marriage happened legally and with full consent should a contest be filed. Do you understand?"

Kushieda and Kitamura both state 'yes' with smiles on their faces. His mother is crying too hard to manage a fully coherent answer but blubbers out something that vaguely resembles a 'yes' as she dabs at her eyes. Taiga's mom seems to be holding back tears of her own as she also says 'yes'; the strain obvious in the strangled note in her voice. His grandparents nod their heads regally towards the official, who nods once more in confirmation.

"Very well. As I understand it, the bride and groom have written their own vows to accompany the legal responsibilities listed in the laws regarding marriage. Takasu Ryuuji: please state your intentions."

For a moment, Ryuuji's voice is impossible to find. There seems to be no breath within him. But as he looks deep into his bride's eyes he finally finds his courage and after clearing his throat, begins. "Taiga, I love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. During that time, I promise to do everything I can to make you happy. I promise to provide for your needs: physical, emotional, monetary, and relational. I promise to love you on days when it is easy, and on days when it's hard. I promise to try to be patient when we fight, to forgive freely when you ask for it, and to seek forgiveness when I am wrong." He takes a large breath before finishing with his most important vow. Staring deeply into her eyes and clasping her hand firmly, he states confidently "I promise that, from this moment on, you're never going to be alone. We'll take on all the world throws at us together. I, Takasu Ryuuji promise to do these things for my lawfully wedded wife."

"Do you intend to take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He nods and firmly replies "I do."

Another acknowledging nod: "Aisaka Taiga: please state your intentions."

Taiga looks off to the side, up to the ceiling and down to the floor in embarrassment before finding her characteristic bravado and responding almost fiercely "Ryuuji, I l-love you with all of my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I promise to do everything I can to make you happy. I promise to be there when you need someone to support you. I promise to take you at your word and never doubt you. I promise to be honest with you and never hide from what I'm feeling." She broke off for a moment, the blush growing to huge proportions. He stifled the urge to giggle at her. As though she knew his thoughts, she looks at him warningly before clearing her throat and continuing. "I promise to l-love you when it's easy and when it is hard. I promise to forgive you when you're wrong and to seek forgiveness when I'm...not right." He couldn't stop the chuckle this time: how like his love. Taiga glares at him before taking a deep breath then, looking at him with those fiery eyes filled with determination, finishes by saying "I promise that you will never be alone for as long as I shall live. I will love you with all I am and all I have until the day I day. I, Aisaka Taiga, promise to do that for my lawfully wedded h-h-husband." She stutters to a stop before the flush on her checks creeps up to her ears and she averts her eyes to stare fiercely at the official.

Looking intimidated, the official hastily asks "Do you intend to take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

With an arrogant huff she says "Damn right I do. Ryuuji is mine!"

Loud sobbing and a brief smattering of laughter erupt from their audience, reminding the couple that they are not alone. The two look to the floor for a moment trying to contain their embarrassment. "Then, by the power vested in me by the prefecture of Megure in Tokyo, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

A loud cheer is sent up as the attendees clap and celebrate the occasion. But Ryuuji doesn't really hear it; he's too busy drowning in Taiga's presence and it seems like she is doing the same. They stare at each other for a long moment before he slowly leans down and she slowly rises on tiptoes to finally join their lips as husband and wife.

Feeling a warmth that spreads from his lips down to his chest before grabbing his heart in a vice-like grip, Takasu Ryuuji promises silently to Takasu Taiga 'You're never going to be alone.'


End file.
